Marry Me
by Qamenka
Summary: Tea has had a hard day at school, dealing with Yami and when she comes home there's Marik (aka Yami Malik), her boyfriend for a year. Sweet, sugary fluff. TeaMarik pairing!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Well, my first short, senseless piece of fluff. I couldn't help myself, I've always wanted to write something like this and now I did. Anyway, enjoy and please review. 

Note: This is a pro-Tea fanfic and the pairing is Yami Malik/Marik & Tea

Tea was on her way back from home. She had had a long and strenuous day in school, putting up with Yami and his friends (namely: Joey, Tristan and Yugi as well). 

Ever since she had told him that she didn't love him other than as a friend, he tried to make her life hell. After all who was she to say no to the almighty pharaoh?

Tea on the other hand didn't really regret telling him the truth because for all she knew she would have never been happy with Yami as her boyfriend. 

She knew, her heart belonged to someone else, a Yami as well but the exact opposite of the former pharaoh.

Smiling despite her tiredness she soon arrived at her house, surprised to find a motorcycle standing in the driveway.

She knew it was Malik's bike, but what would Malik be doing here? 

Shrugging it off she walked towards her entrance, already grabbing her keys in order to open the door. She yelped as she suddenly felt two tanned arms encircling her waist and someone nuzzling her neck.

"How was school, today?" a deep voice behind her asked and she knew immediately who it was. Grinning Tea turned around in the arms of her lover, kissing him lightly when she was fully turned.

"Considering we get to spend the whole afternoon together, Marik, I guess you could say it was definitely worth it!" she said and was answered by a deep kiss. 

"So, that wretched pharaoh won't get over the fact that he's not worthy of you!" he smirked and as she tapped his nose with a finger, he gave it a playful lick with his tongue, earning a giggle from Tea.

"He will, what other choice does he have?" Tea said and then pushed back a bit, suddenly looking from Marik to the motorcycle and back.

"Don't tell me you stole Malik's bike?" she said and couldn't help a small smirk tugging at her lips when she saw her boyfriend smiling madly.

"Naaah! I didn't stole it!" he answered, still looking like he'd burst out laughing any minute.

"So, what _did you do?" Tea asked once again, wanting to know what Marik had done this time._

"Hey, don't look at me like I tried to kill someone, for I haven't since a good year." He said but then reluctantly spoke: "It was a bet! Actually we had a drinking contest… whoever was the first to fall was the loser." Marik smiled again, this time sheepishly. But Tea remained glaring at him.

"And what if you had lost?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Well," Marik shifted and suddenly began to find his shoes more interesting than anything else.

"Ya know… it's not like I exactly won! But… well, anyway; I… I wanted to ask you something, Tea! And it's not just because of that stupid bet."

Tea slightly bent her head to the side, curious as to what Malik had asked Marik to do. She saw a bright blush on his face, which surely was something new, Marik never blushed. 

"Well?" Tea asked and watched her boyfriend's gaze fall to the ground once again.

Marik was by now breathing pretty hard. What he was about to do was something he'd never even given a thought until he had met Tea. 

Of course he hadn't ever thought about… the moment he had seen her, no to him, back then in Battle City she'd only been one of the pharaoh's little human friends, a beautiful one but still he would have never…

It had happened after Battle City that he had fallen for her and the other way round. When she agreed when would take care of a hurt Malik. It was then that he had watched her through the eyes of his hikari, who had, unknown to the others, given up a part of his soul so that his Yami was not destroyed.

And it was then when he had really fallen in love with her. 

After Shadi had come to retrieve the Millennium items, which were to be stored away he granted every hikari the wish of giving their Yamis a body on their own and a second chance for life. Of course, back then everyone had been more than surprised when he, the supposedly dead one, had been given a life as well.

After that he would have given anything for Tea to give him a chance and he was surprised when she did, without a second thought she had given him his second chance and for that he loved her even more than before.

Sighing he grabbed a small bundle inside of his trousers pockets and looked into Tea's eyes once again and he smiled a genuine smile when all he saw was trust and love.

Without doubting what he did he got on one knee before he and his smile did not falter as he watched his beloved eye's widen.

"Tea, I'm really not doing this because of that bet, it was Malik's way to push me to finally do it, actually I carry this ring around with me since two weeks and I just never got up the courage to do this."

He held the small box in his hands and opened it for Tea to find a golden ring inside with lots of small, Egyptian engravings on it as well as a beautiful stone resting on top of it. She gasped and felt her eyes water.

"Tea… will you marry me?"

With tears running down her cheeks but a more than happy smile on her face she got on her knees as well, drawing the tanned boy into a small, yet passionate kiss, before answering:

"Of course, you dummy! I love you with all my heart, how could you think I wouldn't?" she asked and began to sob into her lover's chest. 

Her hands clutched the textile of his white shirt tightly when she felt him tugging at her left hand. Drawing back, still with tears in her eyes she watched as Marik pushed the ring on her finger, where it fit perfectly and gleamed in the sun.

"Say Cheese!" a voice to their right side exclaimed and both looked up, surprised to see none other than Malik with a (flashing) camera, a smirking Odion and a smiling Isis.

"You!" Marik thundered as he recovered from the shock and was just about to chase after Malik but this time he was stopped by two arms holding him in place. 

"Not today!" Tea said and smiled, her eyes shimmering. 

"Let's do something fun together, today, all of us, okay?" she said and watched as Marik began to grin.

"Sure let's go to that ice parlour that opened last week." They heard Isis from behind.

"This is, after all, a day that should be celebrated, don't you agree, Malik???" she asked, banging her brother's head who was still photographing like mad. 

"Yeah, right!" Malik agreed, rubbing the lump that was forming on his head.

Tea on the other hand looked up to Marik who was smirking down at her.

"Up for a ride?" he asked and walked over to the 'borrowed' bike and sat on it, waiting for his fiancée to climb up behind him.

"How will you get there?" Tea asked Isis just before she sat behind Marik.

"No problem!" Isis smiled and held up a key. "Just yesterday I bought a car. I mean at the prospect of Marik moving out, I had to celebrate, right? Oh, I have a vision for the near future, Malik will soon follow his dear Yami's fate!" she said, smirking down at her younger brother who stuck out his tongue childishly.

After that Marik and Tea sped off on Malik's bike while Isis, Odion and a pissed of Malik were making there way to the ice parlour by car. 

And they all celebrated this wonderful day, leaving Tea to think: 'Who gives anything on Yami, if I can have friends and a fiancé like that!"

A/N:  So how did ya like it? Considering that normally I prefer to write angst this has gotten to be reeeeeaaaally fluffy. Please review. And who knows perhaps some day I'll feel the need to once again write fluff and I'll add an chapter. The marriage or something like that. After all, right now they're still teens, they'll hafta wait to get married till they turn 18, which would mean that they're engaged for one year. Anyway, once again I ask you to please review. 


End file.
